Cherry On Top
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: Knock Out is enjoying life after Cybertron was liberated. He's working as a medic at Cybertron's hospital. And has friends and a new life. But when serious and sometimes dangerous accidents start happening can He and his friends get to the bottom of it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was just another day Knock Out got up buffed himself and went to work at the hospital.

He walked through the door and was greeted by his friends Red Alert, and First Aid.

Starscream was there too. The seeker had switched sides after he woke up from his coma and he and Knock Out had made up and become friends again.

"Hi guys how's it going?" Knock Out said to his friends.

"Not good we found a body this morning." Red Alert explained.

"Who was it and what happened to them?" Asked Knock Out.

"It was Pharma he was in the closet and it's seems to have been a spark attack that killed him." First Aid explained.

"That's strange I didn't know Pharma very well but I never heard of him having any spark trouble." Said Knock Out. "Oh hey Starscream." He added spotting the seeker.

"Hi I'm here for my check up." Starscream replied.

"Ok just follow me." Knock Out told the seeker as he led him back for his check up.

* * *

A few hours later Knock Out was finished running all the tests and Starscream checked out with a clean bill of health.

Then as he was saying goodbye to the seeker Knock Out accidentally bumped into a nurse and he dropped his patients files all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry." The purple and white femme apologized.

"It's ok." Knock Out told her. "My name's Knock Out I haven't seen you here before."

"Oh I'm new my name is Road Siren." She introduced herself.

"Wanna go out for energon later?" Knock Out asked her.

"Sure." She replied as they both got back to work.

Knock Out noticed the lights flickered and went down to check the generator.

He noticed a strange ticking sound when he got to the basement.

"Odd?" He told himself as he pulled the panel open only to see a countdown suddenly hit 0 just as he was suddenly shoved out of the way as an expression went off. It was a bomb.

The next thing Knock Out knew he was pulling himself off the floor with Road Siren kneeling beside him.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "I came down to see way the lights were acting strange and saw that bomb go off and only had time to push you away."

"Yeah I'm fine." Knock Out told her as he stood up. "Thanks for pushing me out of the way you saved me."

"Anytime." She smiled.

"But this was no accident we need to find out who did this." Knock Out said to her.

"Who would plant a bomb in a hospital?" Road Siren asked.

"I don't know but I'm gonna call the Autobots to help us find out." Knock Out told her.

* * *

Later the Autobots were at the hospital after Knock Out called them and explained what happened.

Starscream went down to check where the bomb went off only because he didn't want to be in the same room with Arcee even though he had changed sides the two of them still didn't get along.

Knock Out was talking with Smokescreen, Arcee, Ratchet and Bulkhead. Bumblebee and Optimus were currently on Earth and Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack were off on a mission somewhere else.

Suddenly they heard a boom and Starscream scream form the basement and all ran down to find the seeker laying on the floor with a wound on his shoulder and energon all over the floor.

Knock Out and Ratchet both jumped into action right away. Try to get Starscream who was now unconscious stable.

They could tell the seeker had been shot and saw a shadow of someone running away Arcee, Smokescreen and Bulkhead took off after them knowing it was the one who shot Starscream.

Knock Out and Ratchet rushed Starscream up to the ER seeing that he was losing energon fast and if the blast had hit even an inch lower and it would have hit his spark.

"Hold on Starscream!" Knock Out begged his friend as he and Ratchet got to work on the seeker hoping to save him.

Fortunately they quickly got him stable and to a room. But they didn't know when he would regain consciousness.

Then the others got back and unfortunately the bot who shot Starscream had gotten away.

And Knock Out and Ratchet pointed out that there were scratchs on Starscream's servos and fragments of something on them like something had been forcefully ripped from the seekers hands.

Then Knock Out remembered that there had been a camera down there and went to check it and found it gone that was what they had taken from Starscream the seeker had been about to check it.

"Why would someone do this?" Knock Out thought out loud. "It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't." Said Ratchet who came down with him. "I also checked Pharma's body and it wasn't a spark attack but mech venom that killed him. The effects make it look like a spark attack."

"But why do that?" Asked Knock Out.

"I don't know." Ratchet replied.

* * *

Later that night Knock Out was driving home the Autobots had agreed to stay and try to help get to the bottom of what was going on at the hospital.

And Ratchet had agreed to stay at the hospital to take care of Starscream. Which Knock Out was glad because he didn't know if the seeker would be safe there given everything that had happened.

Knock Out was going home to get ready for his date with Road Siren.

When he his com-link suddenly started beeping and he answered it and was meet with a weird high pitched whistling sound that almost made him crash.

Knock Out transformed into his bot mode and tried to turn his com-link off but couldn't focus enough to do so.

And used his servos to hold his helm that was now throbbing from the strange frequency.

Poor Knock Out felt like his processor was being fried his vision was blurry and the only thing he could hear was that horrible frequency.

He was now on his knees with his servos on his helm that wouldn't stop aching and letting out low grunts.

When suddenly he felt someone's servos on him Knock Out to spite being unable to focus and his helm being in a great deal of pain felt relived that another bot was trying to help him.

But unfortunately this turned out to not be the case because the other bot who Knock Out couldn't make out because right now all he could see was shape and shadows took out an energon dagger which was the only thing he could make out and stabbed him in the midsection with it.

Then the other bot took the dagger and Knock Out could tell they were going to use it on his neckcables but suddenly someone started shooting at Knock Out's attacker and they took off leaving the wounded sports car behind.

Then the bot who had shot at them Bulkhead rushed over to the downed medic.

Fortunately for Knock Out the wrecker had been on his way to Macadams which was on the way to where Knock Out lived and he had gotten there just in time to see him get stabbed.

"Knock Out!" Bulkhead shouted as he lifted the injured transformer off the ground and noticed his optics were dim and looking in different directions while his frame was shaking and he was losing energon fast.

"Just hold on." Bulkhead told him as he activated his com-link. "This is Bulkhead I need an emergency ground bridge to the hospital and paramedics!"

**To Be Continued.**

**Cliffhanger right off the bat. I know I probably should have waited till after I finished Deception but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I'll try to get the next chapter of this and my other stories up soon. In the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Knock Out woke up in the hospital and started to get up only to be gently pushed back down.

"Ep ep ep!" Ratchet told him. "You were stabbed in the midsection and were in a serious state of shock when Bulkhead brought you in." "You need to rest."

"Thanks Bulkhead." Knock Out said to the wrecker who was there with the other Autobots and Road Siren who had all been worried about him.

"Your welcome." Bulkhead told him. "I would have done the same for any of my friends."

"Sorry I have to miss our date Road Siren." Knock Out told the femme.

"It's ok I'm just glad your alright." She said to him then hugged him before she had to get back to her job as a nurse.

Then Knock Out told them about the strange frequency he got over his com-link. And had Ratchet check his com-link.

"Was it some kind of malfunction?" Knock Out asked.

"No your com-link appears normal it must have come from the other end." Ratchet explained.

"Why send me that?" Knock Out wondered.

"First the bomb in the generator then the frequency and the stabbing." Bulkhead said. "Someone seems to want you dead."

"But why?" Asked Knock Out. And everyone put up their servos having no idea.

Then all of a sudden they heard Road Siren scream and alarms started going off. And they were coming from Starscream's room.

Road Siren was on the floor in the hallway with energon dripping from a cut on her shoulder. And First Aid who had been about to enter Knock Out's room ran with them to Starscream's room to see what was going on.

Knock Out helped Road Siren off the floor.

"A mech in a cloak ran out of Starscream's room and attacked me he took off down the hall!" Road Siren told Knock Out who ran off wanting to catch the mech knowing it was probably the one who stabbed him and wanted to put an end to all the madness.

He ran down the hallway but couldn't find the mech since he had gotten a good head start and had managed to escape again.

* * *

Knock Out went back to help the others and went to Starscream's room and saw Ratchet was working on the seeker who's vitals were all over the place. And Knock Out jumped into action helping as well.

First Aid was taking care of Road Siren. And fortunately her damage wasn't serious and Knock Out and Ratchet managed to get Starscream stable.

"Someone injected cyber-venom into his system." Ratchet explained after he and Knock Out finished treating him and ran a diagnostic scan.

"Will he be ok?" Asked Smokescreen.

"It's too soon to tell." Knock Out said sadly. "We have to wait till he regains some strength before we can bring him out of his coma."

"Coma?" Asked Arcee.

"Medically induced and completely reversible." Ratchet explained. "But the next few days are going to be critical."

"We'll take turns guarding his room to make sure nothing like this happens again." Smokescreen suggested. And they all agreed this was a good Idea.

Arcee walked out to the hallway with a lot on her mind.

(Flashback.)

"Arcee I'm an Autobot now so we need to start working together." Starscream told the two wheeler. "After all we're on the same team now."

"Well maybe I don't want you on my team." Arcee hissed.

"Is it about what I did to Cliffjumper?" "Because I'm sorry about that and everything else I did in the past." Starscream said to her.

"Look one you don't get to take about Cliffjumper and two I don't care what the others say or what insignia you wear you will never be an Autobot at least not in my optics!" Arcee spit at him.

"Now I'm going to the basement to check the camera and be as far away from you as possible." She added.

"Let me save you the trouble." Starscream said as he went down to check the camera before she could protest.

Then Knock Out, Smokescreen, Ratchet and Bulkhead started talking to her. Until they heard the shot and Starscream's scream.

(Flashback ends.)

"I'm so sorry Starscream." Arcee said to herself.

Then Knock Out and Smokescreen came out of the seeker's room and explained that Bulkhead was taking the first shift guarding him.

The they went outside for a walk because they all needed to clear their processors and Ratchet decided to join them.

They walked passed where the hospital was adding a new wing that was still under construction. And they could tell it was going to be beutiful when it was finished.

Knock Out went over to talk to First Aid and Red Alert who were both there look at how the construction was coming along.

Suddenly Arcee noticed a cloaked bot on one of the upper floors cutting a cord that was holding up a net with some beams and construction stuff in it that was right about Knock Out, First Aid and Red Alert.

"Get away from there now!" Arcee screamed to warn them. But too late because the equipment was falling right at the three of them.

Red Alert shoved First Aid aside and Knock Out suddenly was pushed out of the way.

And when he pulled himself off the ground saw that Ratchet had been the one who pushed him and had taken the hit in the red medic's place. And Red Alert had also failed to get out of the way and both Knock Out and First Aid got to work trying to save the other medics.

Arcee looked and saw that the bot in the cloak had escaped again. And she called some other medics from the hospital to help them.

Ratchet had taken the worst of the damage Red Alert was injured too but not as badly. And both were rushed to the ER.

Knock Out blamed himself since Ratchet had gotten hurt because he pushed him out of the way and First Aid and Red Alert had just had the misfortune of standing near him at the time.

Whoever the bot in that cloak was they wanted him dead and until they were caught or seceded no one would be safe near him.

And Knock Out didn't know what to do he felt like his friends were in danger and it was all his fult.

He just hoped that Ratchet, Red Alert and Starscream would all be ok.

**To Be Continued.**

**Another cliffhanger don't you just love them. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Knock Out had just helped treat Ratchet and Red Alert once he and First Aid had been cleared by the other medics.

He was relieved to know that both mechs would recover.

Red Alert had one of his servos that needed replaced because it had been crush when the building equipment fell on him. And Ratchet's legs had been badly damaged. But both would make a full recovery.

Knock Out went to visit Ratchet the older medic's legs were crushed beyond recognishion and Knock Out felt bad because Ratchet had gotten hurt pushing him out of the way and part of him felt like it should have been him instead.

Ratchet looked at his legs that were currently just strips of metal. "I needed those." He said with a frown.

"We're just glad your alive and going to recover." Arcee told him.

"I'm sorry if I would've been paying attention you might not have gotten hurt." Knock Out said to the older medic.

"Don't blame yourself Knock Out someone tried to kill you." Ratchet told him.

Knock Out nodded but still felt bad. Then left to go check on Starscream. After walking down the hallway to the seeker's room. Knock Out took a seat next to his berth.

Starscream's condition hadn't changed he was still unresponsive and hooked to several machines that were keeping him online as well as an energon drip.

"Hang in there you survived the war this should be easy to recover from." Knock Out told his best friend wishing the seeker could answer him.

"It doesn't make any sense why someone would do this to you I mean I know they shot you because you were about to look at the camera but they got that the first time they escaped." Knock Out added trying to make sense of everything that had been going on.

Then Knock Out noticed something on Starscream's servo it was spilled energon on one of the seeker's talens.

Then First Aid walked in and Knock Out told him what he noticed. And the other medic agreed that it was odd.

"It's strange because he had just regained consciousness before he was poisoned in fact the reason I was outside your room was because he told me to get you and the Autobots because he had something important to say to you guys." First Aid explained.

"Maybe he saw his attacker and they tried to kill Starscream because they know he can identify them." Said Knock Out.

Then Smokescreen came in because it was his turn to guard Starscream to make sure whoever wanted him dead wouldn't try again.

While Knock Out went back to work.

* * *

Later Knock Out met Road Siren at Macadams. And they had energon together.

"So the mech who ran out of Starscream's room and attacked you did you notice anything we can use to identify him?" Knock Out asked her.

"I couldn't see his faceplates but come to think of it there was energon dripping from under his hood." Road Siren explained.

"There was also energon on Starscream's talen." Knock Out told her. "So he managed to mark his attacker."

"Then we have a lead or at least the closest thing we've had to one." Road Siren said with a smile. "Maybe the nightmare is almost over?"

"I hope so." Knock Out told her. "We need to go tell the Autobots." "I'll go pay the bill for the energon then we'll go straight to the hospital to let them know."

Then Knock Out walk over to the bar to pay Macadam and was just turning to walk back when he heard Road Siren scream.

And saw a mech had a firm grip on her servos and was trying to force her out the door.

Knock Out jumped right into action as he activated his saw and drill ready to fight the bot to defend Road Siren.

The mech saw Knock Out coming and tossed Road Siren aside then bolted out the door. Knock Out rushed to Road Siren's side and saw that the femme was in fits and started trying to comfort her.

"It's ok he's gone." Knock Out said to the shaking femme. "What happened?"

"He just attacked me and tried to drag me out the door." She sobbed.

"It's ok I won't let anyone hurt you." Knock Out promised her. "I didn't get a very good look at him but that mech who just attacked you had a scar on his faceplates."

"You think he was the one behind what's been going on at the hospital?" Road Siren asked.

"Probably." Knock Out replied. "We need to tell the others."

* * *

They both went to the hospital and told the others what they had figured out and what happened to them.

Then Smokescreen came in and told them that another attempt had been made on Starscream.

"Did you see who did it?" Asked Knock Out.

"No we didn't see who did it but we think his medication was tampered with." Red Alert explained.

"First Aid give him the antidote we've been using to cure him of the Cyber Venom but he suddenly went into shock." Red Alert finished.

"I look it over too but it was the right antidote so it shouldn't have affected him that way." Explained Ratchet who was currently in a cybertronian wheelchair since his legs still hadn't been repaired yet.

"I just checked his energon drip." Said First Aid. "There were traces of circuit speeders in it."

"Circuit speeders!" Both Ratchet and Knock Out said at once.

"Starscream is already being given Cryo-gas and the antidote it's extremely dangerous to mix that many medications." Said Ratchet not sounding happy.

"Whoever's doing this must have put it in his energon drip knowing the antidote wouldn't mix well with it and that it would send him into shock." Knock Out told them. "Will Starscream be ok?"

"Yes fortunately Smokescreen noticed something was off and call us in just in time." Red Alert explained.

"Good job Smokescreen you saved his life." Ratchet told the race car.

Then Knock Out noticed a tape recorder on the table that wasn't there before.

So he pressed play and they all listened. A voice none of them recognized started speak it sounded mechanical.

"That seeker better keep his mouth shut if he doesn't want to become one with the Allspark." The voice said.

"Tell him he'll forget what he saw if he knows what good for him." The voice continued. "Because his luck will run out." Then the tape stopped.

"We better keep an extra close eye on Starscream since he just received an official threat on his life." Said Bulkhead.

"Ok we'll keep guarding his room and we'll make a point to have Knock Out, Ratchet, First Aid and Red Alert check his medication regularly and have them be the only ones to treat him." Arcee suggested.

And they all agreed it was a good idea. And they told the police what had been going on and to keep a look out for any mechs with scars on their faceplates that looked like it may have come from a seeker.

It was late and they could all tell Knock Out was really stressed because the situation was taking it's toll on him. So Ratchet told him to go home and get some rest. But to call if anything happened.

Knock Out agreed thinking some recharge sounded like a good idea. And Bulkhead decided to drive with him to make sure he got home safely given what had happened to him before.

And Knock Out accepted not wanting to be stabbed again or worse. Then the two mechs left the hospital.

**To Be Continued. **

**Hope I put enough detail in this chapter and that the dulaog turnout ok and that your all enjoying the story so far. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. In the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

After Bulkhead drove with Knock Out to his home the Wreaker went back to the hospital to help get to the bottom of what was going on.

The first thing Knock Out did upon going home was go to get some recharge but he was having trouble resting because he couldn't stop thinking about everything that had been happening at the hospital.

And he was worried about his friends. He decided to watch a movie to get his mind off thing since sleep was impossible right now.

So he went to his kitchen and got some energon and noticed the window had been opened so he closed it thinking it was odd because he didn't remember opening it but it didn't seem like it had been forced.

Knock Out brushed it off as having opened the window and forgotten about it do too being busy.

Then he started watching his horror movie while consuming his energon.

"Dummies you never make out in a horror flick." Knock Out said to some of the characters having gotten in to the movie.

"Well I know who at least two of the victims will be." He added at the edge of his seat. Then the characters screamed. "I was right." He added with a smile before taking a sip of energon.

"Don't go in there." He told one of the characters. Then someone in the movie screamed. "When will they ever learn." He laughed shaking his helm as he leaned back into his chair.

Then suddenly he heard a crash and paused the movie and set his energon cube aside to go see what was going on.

He saw a shelf with a lot of his datapads had been knocked over.

"Ok how did this happen?" He thought as he started to clean up the mess.

But suddenly he heard what sounded like pedsteps. "Hey is anyone there?" He asked nervously.

But got no answer and didn't hear the pedsteps anymore. "I have to cut down on the horror movies their starting to get to me." Knock Out said to himself.

But the next thing he knew he was zapped with his own energon prob that the intruder had taken from his room. And Knock Out fell to the floor before blacking out not even seeing who zapped him.

* * *

Knock Out woke up awhile later but couldn't see anything because he was blindfolded with his servos tied behind his back.

"Hey where am I?" Knock Out shouted. "What's going on?"

"Your going to quit your job at the hospital." Said a voice that Knock Out recognized from the tape that had been left in Starscream's room after the attempt on the seekers spark.

"That's not gonna happen." Knock Out said firmly. "Why have you been doing all this to me and my friends and Cybertron's hospital?"

"All you medics are the same all those lives are just credits to you." The voice hissed.

"That's not true we do what we do to save lives." Knock Out responded.

"I think I'll leave you here for the night." The voice growled. "Oh and Doctor I wouldn't move if I were you." "You might fall off."

Than Knock Out heard what sounded like the bot leaving through a ground bridge.

Knock Out start trying to free himself but ended up falling off a drop of some kind and hit hard on something and was knocked unconscious by the impact.

* * *

Knock Out regained consciousness a little while later his whole frame hurt but the blindfold was still on him and his servos were still tied behind his back.

He didn't know where he was or what shape he was in. Or why that mech was doing this to him and what he had against medics.

"Focus Knock Out first line of business is to figure out where you are and how to get to safety and remove the blindfold and get your servos free." Knock Out told himself trying to figure out how to get out of his predicament.

He decided to try using his other senses he used his audio receptors but all he could here were city noises like horns honking and music from somewhere like there was a club nearby.

And he felt something under him that was metal strips and some of them were breaking off. Then he realized that they were shingles. And he was on a roof somewhere and could still fall and didn't know how big a drop it would be.

Then he thought of something if he really was in a city maybe he could call for help and someone would save him.

"Help!" Knock Out yelled at the top of his voice box hoping someone would hear him. "Someone please help me!" He continued to shout.

"Wow buddy your on an awning!" A mech said from below where Knock Out was.

"An awning?" Knock Out repeated.

"Yeah over the balcony on the 30th floor." The mech explained.

"Yikes!" Knock Out gulped.

"Of a 50 story building." The mech added.

"Oh scrap." Knock Out said now feeling sick as he realized it was just dumb luck that he landed on the awning instead of taking the full drop which would have killed him.

"Dude how did you get up there and don't you know how dangerous that is?" Asked the mech.

"Yes and I'm not here willingly." Knock Out told him.

"Oh it's an emergency want me to call someone?" Asked the mech.

"Yes please." Said Knock Out.

Then the mech took off to get help. While Knock Out held still trying his best not to fall off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital one of the medics had just finished fixing Ratchet's legs and he was relieved to be able to stand up again.

And the other medics were relieved too because Ratchet kept telling them they were doing it wrong everytime they tried to fix part of him then insisting on them redoing it while he supervised.

One had stormed out and another one had asked if he could give him a sedative so he would shut up and let him work.

"Doctor's really do make the worst patients." Bulkhead joked when he heard about it.

Arcee just rolled her optics before she went to take her shift guarding Starscream.

Then Road Siren came in to chat with the Autobots wanting to get to know them better.

When suddenly Smokescreen ran in with a panicked look on his faceplates.

"What is it Smokescreen?" Asked Ratchet.

"I just got a call from Prowl it's about Knock Out." Smokescreen said before he explained the situation.

"He's where!" That all yelled at once.

* * *

After they all hurried to the scene they got there in time to see Jetfire lower Dropforge down on a rope they'd attached to his jet mode.

Then Dropforge untied Knock Out's servos and got the blindfold off him. And then Jetfire lowered a net and used it to get them both to safety.

Knock Out thanked both of them as well as the mech who called them which turned out to be Rattrap.

Then Road Siren ran over and hugged him. And the Autobots all went over and spoke to him glad he was ok. While Ratchet treated the damage had had received when he fell on the awning.

And Knock Out told them what happened. And they all agreed he was lucky and that they should all be careful till the mech who was causing all this trouble was behind bars.

And Prowl and Dropforge agreed to keep a look out for the mech. And told the them to call them if they needed any help and Jetfire was upset to hear about what shape Starscream was in having been friends with him before the war. But was glad to hear that the seeker had become an Autobot.

And Knock Out told Jetfire he could drop by the hospital anytime he wanted to visit Starscream and they could used all the help they could get guarding him. Both Knock Out and Jetfire hope Starscream would recover and be ok.

Though Knock Out was kind of glad the seeker hadn't seen his near death experience on the awning. Knowing Starscream would have a field day telling him how that wouldn't have been a problem had he chosen a flying vehicle mode.

But as far as Knock Out was concerned after what he just went through Starscream could have his jet mode. Knock Out wanted to keep his peds firmly on the ground.

Knock Out noticed there was a big crowd of bots and cons and learned that they had all gathered because they had misunderstood and thought a bot was jumping from the building.

"Believe me that's the last thing I wanted to do." Knock Out facepalmed hoping he'd be able to live that down.

He decided to go home and get some rest because now he didn't think he'd have any problems recharging because his ordeal had worn him out.

But this time Smokescreen decided to go with him and stay in the guest room to make sure he wouldn't get kidnapped again. And Knock Out didn't object having been frightened by what just happened to him.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope this chapter turned out ok it was all I could come up with. I'll try to get the next one up soon. In the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The next day Knock Out got up and met Smokescreen in the kitchen where they both had energon.

"Knock Out I think you should see this news article." Smokescreen told him showing him a datapad that was about him being on the awning.

"Oh no my near death experience made the news." Knock Out said in horror.

"Yeah it says they know you were kidnapped and put up there now but before that the Autobots in the crowd thought you were suicidal and the Decepticons in the crowd thought you were a daredevil." Smokescreen explained with a chuckle.

"Seriously didn't they hear me yelling for help and don't they know I would never do that to my finish?" Knock Out said while facepalming.

"I'm just glad your ok." Smokescreen told him.

"I'll be better when the one behind all this is behind bars and can't hurt anyone." Knock Out said to him. Then they left to go to the hospital.

* * *

Upon getting to the hospital they met Ratchet who told them that Starscream had been taken off the Cryo-gas but wouldn't wake up for some reason and they couldn't figure out why.

"I hope Starscream will be ok." Said Smokescreen.

"We don't know why he's still unresponsive but we'll continue to do everything we can for him." Ratchet promised.

"Screamer's strong he'll make it." Knock Out told them remembering everything the seeker had already lived through.

"Watch out!" Smokescreen yelled as he suddenly pushed Ratchet to the floor and the shot from a blaster flew over them and Knock Out jumped behind the front desk as the shots kept coming.

He noticed the mech shooting at them was the same one who had tried to take Road Siren at Macadams with the scar on his faceplates from where Starscream had cut him with his talen.

Knock Out decided to try to end this and transformed into his vehicle mode and drove at full speed into the mech knocking him back.

But the mech took out an energon dagger and slashed the side of Knock Out's alt mode causing the red medic to transform and clutch his shoulder in pain as energon drip from the wound that had just been inflicted there.

Then the mech just started beating the scrap out of poor Knock Out who was now on the floor.

But then Knock Out spotted Smokescreen who used his phaseshifter to go through the wall from where he and Ratchet were hiding behind a corner in the hallway.

Knock Out knew Smokescreen was making his way around to jump the bot who was currently attacking him from behind.

But suddenly Road Siren who had been hiding in a supply closet after the shooting had started jumped out and stabbed a syringe into the neckcables of the mech who had been giving Knock Out a beat down.

The mech who's hood had been knocked off optics widened before rolling to the back of his helm as he fell to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Road Siren asked as she rushed to Knock Out's side.

"Yeah I'm fine other then my poor finish being a complete mess." Knock Out told her. "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime." She told him.

"What did you give him?" Smokescreen asked looking at the mech who was on the floor.

"A circuit booster." She replied.

"That's a really strong one that was in that closet he'll be out for days." Ratchet explained as he walked over to them.

Then they called the police and the mech was taken into custody but they'd have to wait till he woke up before they could question him.

"It's finally over." Thought Knock Out as he watch the mech being taken away the police were going to go through records to try to ID him because none of the knew who the mech was.

The Autobots were all just happy he couldn't hurt anyone else.

Knock Out decided to take Road Siren on a date to celebrate and Ratchet agreed to take over his shift tell the two of them to have fun.

* * *

Meanwhile Arcee was in Starscream room having been guarding the seeker when Smokescreen called her over the com-link and told her the good news about the mech being captured and taken into custody.

"The one who did this to you was just taken to jail so he can't hurt you or anyone else again." Arcee said to the unconscious seeker.

"Starscream I'm so sorry about how I treated you before and the things I said everyone deserves a second chance and you may have been a con in the past and did horrible things but you've made up for them and your an Autobot now." Arcee told him.

"I forgive you for Cliffjumper and if he were here I know he would too." She added.

Arcee knew Starscream had been unresponsive for way too long after they took him off the Cryo-gas. It wasn't a good sign and she was afraid if she didn't say all that to him now she might not be able too.

Suddenly she noticed his digits twitch and his optics twitched a bit too as if trying to open. He was starting to stir.

"Ratchet!" Arcee called for the medic.

Ratchet rushed in upon hearing his name being shouted fearing the worst given what the seeker had been going through lately.

But upon entering his room and seeing what was happening a smile crossed his faceplates. As he watched the seeker's optics slowly open.

"Welcome back Starscream." Ratchet said to the former Decepticon air commander as his ruby optics came back online. Smokescreen and Bulkhead also came in and saw the seeker wake up.

Starscream look around and saw the way they were all looking at him.

"Oh scrap what did I do now?" Starscream asked knowing usually when he was the center of attention it meant he was in trouble for something.

And then he was surprised when they all took turns hugging him and smiled.

"You sure cut it close Scream." Smokescreen told him.

"Don't ever scare us like that again ok." Bulkhead added.

"Glad to have you back Starscream." Arcee told him.

This was one of the rare moments when Starscream didn't know what to say feeling touched that they all care and were concerned about him. He smiled.

"You had a really close call Starscream." Ratchet said to the seeker.

"Yeah she really wanted me dead." Starscream told them.

"Wait she but it was a mech who did all that." Said Arcee.

"No I'm positive it was a femme." Starscream said to them. "I don't know her name but if I saw her again I could identify her."

Then they decided to show Starscream the camera footage of the mech being taken by the police.

"That's her!" Starscream told them pointing at the image of Road Siren much to everyone's surprise.

Just then they got a call from the police saying that they had identified the mech as Warhead a Decepticon who had gone rouge in the early days of the war. And that scar he had was to old to have been inflicted when Starscream was poisoned.

But Starscream explained that he actually had fought Warhead on one occasion and given him that scar just not when that had thought he did.

"We need to warn Knock Out." Said Ratchet remembering the red sports car had gone on a date with her and realized he might be in danger.

They tried to call the Austin Martin on his com-link but couldn't get an answer.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out and Road Siren had finished their date and Road Siren had invited Knock Out to her place.

And Knock Out noticed a picture of Road Siren with a mech who looked just like her except for gender.

"Who's that?" Asked Knock Out.

"Road Racer my twin brother." Road Siren explained. "He died during the war."

"I'm sorry I lost my best friend during the war so I know how you feel." Knock Out told her feeling bad that she had to lose her brother like that because he could tell by how they looked in the photo that they had been close.

Road Siren said she had to go get something and that Knock Out could make himself at home till she got back.

Knock Out was just relaxing waiting for her to get back. When be saw something on a table that nearly gave him a spark attack. The energon dagger that had been used to stabbed him in the midsection.

"Why does Road Siren have this?" He thought as he held it in his servo. "This doesn't make sense."

Then he walked down a staircase to the basement because Road Siren had told him he was free to look around and go to any room he wanted.

When he got to the basement he saw some medical equipment that he wasn't surprised Road Siren had access too since she was a nurse but he didn't know why she keep it here? And there was even a berth at the corner of the room.

He noticed she had both mech venom and cyber venom among other substances. And realized that she was the one who had killed Pharma and tried to kill Starscream.

Then he thought back to all that had happened and remembered the strange frequency that came over his com-link before he was stabbed it sounded almost like a siren. And it was one of the things none of the Autobots could figure out.

Then he remembered that Road Siren hadn't been present when the construction stuff fell on Ratchet and Red Alert and had just barely missed him and First Aid.

He also thought about how she had been the only one in the hallway outside Starscream's room when he was poisoned.

"This can't be true." Knock Out kept repeating in his head as he was fighting back coolant tears.

But he remembered that he had brought Road Siren to his place for a visit the day before he was kidnapped and put on the roof of that building not only had she seen where he kept his energon prob but she had asked to get an energon cube from the kitchen before they left probably to open the window so she could get in later.

Knock Out was crying now not wanting to believe any of it because he had really fallen for Road Siren. But deep down he know it was the truth.

Feeling sparkbroken he wiped away his coolant tears and staggered back up the staircase he had to call the Autobots and tell them what he had just found he was hesitant for a second because part of him still didn't want to believe the femme he had fallen in love with was the one who was trying to kill him and his friends.

He wanted to give her the benefit of a doubt. Maybe someone had planted that stuff there in an attempt to frame her. But he knew that wasn't the case and he was just in denial trying desperately to think of a reason why she wasn't behind any of it something anything to tell him it wasn't her.

But he couldn't and push his digit to his com-link to call the Autobots but all he got was static something was jamming the signal.

Now Knock Out was fearing for his own safety when it sank in that he was alone with the psycho. And knew he had to get out of there and started heading for the door.

"Leaving so soon?" He suddenly heard Road Siren say from behind him.

Before Knock Out could react she clamped a servo over his mouth and injected something into his neckcables.

Knock Out manage to throw her off him and out the syringe that was still sticking in his neckcables and rush for the door not taking the time to look or try to see what was in it just wanting to escape with his life.

Knock Out made it to the door but started to stagger as everything now looked blurry and was starting to spin. He leaned against the door trying to hold himself up.

But ended up slumping then falling backwards to the floor and was now struggling to get up while fighting to keep his optics open.

"Those circuit boosters work fast don't they Knock Out?" Road Siren said having caught up to him.

Knock Out was on his back struggling to hold his helm up as his optics flickered to stay online. He tried to speak but the only words that came out were slurred, sounded weak and didn't make any sense.

"Shhh! Don't try to fight it just sleep." Road Siren told him as she put one servo on his shoulder and used the other to hold the back of his helm while she pressed her lips against his.

Knock Out tried to pull away but Road Siren held him like that until his body went slack and he stopped struggling all together having gone unconscious as the cybertronian narcatic finished taking effect.

Then Road Siren half dragged half carry the unconscious medic back to the basement where she laid him on the berth.

And strapped him down on it. Before turning off the light and leaving him there.

Road Siren knew Knock Out was the only one who had been to her home and no one else knew they were there and she had made a point to turn on a single jammer to make sure he couldn't call anyone or they him.

And it would be impossible to find his signal in the basement. So he wouldn't be going anywhere until she was done with him.

**To Be Continued.**

**A plot twist and cliffhanger for you guys. Hope your enjoying the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Knock Out woke up some hours later to realized he was strapped down on the berth and in the basement. His optics widened in fears everything quickly came back to him and he remembered what danger he was in.

"NOO!" "HELP Me!" "SOMEONE HELP!" Knock Out continued to cry out for help.

"No one can hear you so you might as well give it up before you burn out your voice box." Road Siren said to him as she entered the basement.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Knock Out almost sobbed. "Why do any of this?"

"Because your a medic." She hissed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Knock Out asked.

"It was Decepticon medics who experimented on me and my brother." Road Siren explained. "We were both outliners Road Racer had superspeed and I can control sounds and even change my voice and mimic others which is how I was able to speak and send messages without revealing myself."

"Their experiments made us sick I survived but Road Racer died because the Autobot medic we went too for help refused to treat us because we were Decepticons." She continued. "Even though I begged and pleaded with him he would help us."

"He let Road Racer die!" She growled.

"That horrible but not all medics are like that and sounds like he wasn't a good medic or Autobot if he behaved like that." Knock Out told her.

"We can tell them what he did and have his medical license taken and take legal action against him instead of killing." Knock Out tried to reason with her.

"I already killed Pharma and even watched the light go out of his optics." She explained. "But I want the whole profession to pay for what they did to us."

"What about Starscream he isn't a medic and you almost killed him!" Knock Out yelled at her.

"He could have identified me so had to keep him quite even if it meant sniffing out his spark." She hissed. "Nothing personal against the seeker but I couldn't let him talk."

"So you tried to murder him!" Knock Out shouted at her feeling angry about what she did to his friend.

"I shot him to stop him from checking the camera but unfortunately I ended up having to rip it out of his servos because he wouldn't give it up. And he ended up knocking my hood off because I pulled the trigger." She explained.

"Then when he woke up he recognized me standing at the door." She added. "I tried to cut a deal with him some credits for his silence but he wouldn't take it."

Knock Out smiled at that part proud of how far the seeker had come since the war. Knowing in the past Starscream would have expected a deal like that but here he hadn't.

"He was going to tell the others what I did so I give him a dose of cyber venom he fought me but I managed to give him the injection in the shoulder since he was still weak and couldn't fight as well as usual though he did manage to slash my shoulder with one of his talens." She finished. "I actually had to make the wound bigger to look like a stab injury."

"Oh poor baby." Knock Out deadpaned liking her less and less the more he heard and wondering what he had ever seen in her.

"Warhead was the mech I hired to help me keep my cover it was just dumb luck that he had been scarred by Starscream during the war." She said. "I had to give him that circuit boosters since he was about to get captured to keep him from talking."

"And I put the circuit speeder in Starscream's energon drip and cut the net to drop the construction stuff on you and your friends." She added as an after thought.

"Your a monster." Knock Out hissed thinking about how many time she had hurt or almost killed his friends.

"Don't be like that Knock Out I really do like you that's why I tried to scare you into quitting." She told him.

"By almost letting me fall to my death?" Knock Out growled.

"I did warn you not to move." She said to him. "And I even made a point to deliberately make it a mesh wound when I stabbed you."

"Oh how considerate of you." Knock Out told her sarcastically. "But me quitting my job was and is never gonna happen."

"So are you gonna kill me now?" He asked.

"Not right away I plan to keep you here as long as I can and show you just what kind of monsters those in your profession really are." She said darkly.

"The only monster here right now is you." Knock Out told her.

Then she picked up a scalpel and stabbed it into one of his servos making him cry out in pain. As she continued to attack his hands. And Knock Out now had coolant tears of pain pouring down his faceplates.

Then she put away the scalpel and took out some wire cutter and started sniping some of the wires in his servos.

Knock Out was now in agony fighting back sobs.

"Try being a Doctor now." He hissed in his audio receptor. Before slapping him across the faceplates.

Knock Out could tell his servos had just been destroyed. "No.." He choked.

"Now it time for your medicine." She told him before getting and IV.

Knock Out struggled to avoid having the needle inserted but being strapped down there wasn't much he could do. And she attached the IV to his servos which hurt like crazy since it had just been damaged.

Then she got a syringe and injected it into the IV. Knock Out started squirming around on the berth try to get the IV out but he couldn't get his servos to move.

"Don't worry just something to calm you down." Road Siren mocked.

Knock Out grunted a few time before laying back against the berth.

**To Be Continued.**

**Another cliffhanger. Poor Knock Out can't catch a break. I give you two chapters to night. Happy Valentine's Day guys. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. In the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

All the Autobots had gone out to look for Knock Out but didn't have a clue where he and Road Siren were and were just hoping to find the red medic in one piece after learning Road Siren's true nature.

Starscream was flying in his jet mode having now fully healed and was hoping to spot something from the sky but was having no luck.

Everyone was worried about the red sports car having not seen or heard from him since the day before.

Ratchet got an idea he would try to boost the single to see if he could reach Knock Out's com-link this had never been tried before but Ratchet felt like it was the perfect time to do it. If he could get through to Knock Out even though he wouldn't be able to locate him he could ask him where he was so they could find him.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out laid on the berth in Road Siren's basement just looking up at the ceiling he didn't even need to be strapped down he felt so weak and out of it.

He kept coming in and out of consciousness and it was a fight to focus whatever was in that IV was making him miserable. And his servos still hurt like the pit.

Then Road Siren came down with a cube of energon. Knock Out was so angry he could only glare at her. Mainly because whatever he was being drugged with made it to hard to think of anything to say.

"You need to refuel." Road Siren said offering him the cube.

Knock Out didn't want it and closed his mouth and turn his helm away which were the only parts of his body he could move beside his optics. Refusing to drink it.

He didn't want anything she was trying to give him for all he knew she had spiked that energon with something to poison him.

"Don't be like that I'm not trying to poison you I'm not finished with you yet." She told him.

He just looked at her with a weak but angry expression.

"So it's the silent treatment how cute." She mocked. Then got a syringe.

"If you won't drink your energon I'll have to get it in you another way." She said as she injected the energon into his tank.

Then she pulled back one of his digits making him cry out in pain. "There that got a sound out of you!" She growled. Then started carousing his faceplates.

Knock Out squeezed his optics shut not wanting to look at her. After a few moments she left to go back upstairs much to his relief.

Knock Out decided to try to recharge feeling horrible but suddenly he heard a familiar beep. His com-link but how was it getting a single down here?

Knock Out wanted to answer it and tell whoever was at the other end how much danger he was in and to come get him. He noticed Road Siren was still upstairs now might be his only chance to ask for help.

Desperate to get out of his situation Knock Out slammed his helm against the berth try to press his com-link to answer it.

And he was happy when it worked and he heard Ratchet's voice on the other end.

"Knock Out?" The older medic asked over the com-link.

"Ratchet.." Knock Out said his voice sounded horse, weak and a little slurred he almost didn't recognize.

"Knock Out you sound terrible." Ratchet told him in a concerned voice. "Where are you?"

"Ratchet I'm.." Knock Out started to tell him where he was only to be cut off when Road Siren came to the basement having heard Knock Out bang his helm on the berth then him speaking to someone.

"What are you doing?!" She growled as she ran over and forced Knock Out to turn his helm exposing where his com-link was.

"NOOO!" Knock Out half scream half sobbed as she shut off his com-link disconnecting him from Ratchet before he could give the older medic his location.

Then Road Siren grabbed the wire cutters again and held his helm still as she started removing Knock Out's com-link as he tried in vain to struggle.

But in the end his com-link was painfully ripped out of him. And energon was now dripping down the side of his faceplates.

Then to punish him Road Siren started braking his legs. When she was done Knock Out had coolant tears of pain coming from his optics.

Then Road Siren kissed him on the forehead much to his disgust Knock Out didn't know what he'd ever seen in her this femme was beyond insane.

Just then they heard a knock on the door upstairs Knock Out started to scream for help but seeing what he was about to do Road Siren clamp one of her servos over his mouth.

Then got out a circuit booster and Knock Out weakly tried to fend her off but since he was already drugged, restrained and wounded there wasn't much fight in him.

She injected the circuit booster in to his neckcables. "Sorry gotta do it to keep you quiet. She kept her servo over his mouth until he stopped struggling and went slack on the berth as his optics rolled shut.

Then she went to see who was at the door. And saw through a peephole that it was Arcee.

Road Siren knew her peephole only work one why so even though she could see Arcee. Arcee couldn't see her. So she decided to use her ability to change her voice.

"Yes who is it?" She asked sounding like a mech.

"My name is Arcee and I'm with the Autobots were looking for a friend who's missing and maybe in danger." Arcee explained through the door.

"Dose a femme named Road Siren live in this area?" She added.

"I'm not sure I don't talk to bots that often but it sounds serous you better come in and give me all the details so I can help." Road Siren spoke with her voice still disguised and she was now holding her energon dagger behind her back.

"Ok thank you the sooner we find him the better." Arcee said until the door opened and she started to enter only to feel the blade suddenly being stabbed into her shoulder.

Arcee's optics widened in pain as the now injured femme slumped to her knees right before Road Siren hit her in the helm and everything went black for her.

Road Siren then dragged the badly hurt and unconscious femme out the door and took her to the sea of rust where she left her to die.

Then went back to her house and went to the basement just as Knock Out was waking up. She had refilled his IV so he felt out of it again.

"I just killed one of your Autobot friends she came here looking for you." Road Siren told him cruelly. "Arcee was it?"

Knock Out's optics widened. "No it's a lie it has to be a lie." He thought not wanting this to be true and trying desperately to convince himself it wasn't.

"She asked if I knew if Road Siren lived here after I changed my voice to talk to her through the door I invited her in then killed her. Want to hear her last words?" Asked Road Siren. Knock Out didn't answer.

"Ok thank you the sooner we find him the better." She said in Arcee's voice. Then held out one of Arcee's armblades.

"NOO!" Knock Out yelled as his optics filled with coolant tears now knowing that one of his friends was dead.

Knock Out wanted to scream and call Road Siren every bad name he could think of he wanted to rip her to pieces. But all he had the energy to do was sob.

"You know it's actually your fault she's dead she wouldn't have been here if she hadn't been looking for you." Road Siren told him coldly before she set the IV to a drip then left the basement knowing she had broken him.

"Arcee I'm so sorry." Knock Out whimpered as he laid there and cried.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was still searching from the sky when he stopped something blue in the sea of rust and landed to check it out.

Upon getting a closer look his optics widened in horror as he recognized Arcee and saw how badly hurt she was. He actually thought she was dead until she starred a little but didn't wake up.

"Arcee don't worry it's Starscream and I'm taking you to the hospital." He said to the wounded and unconscious femme as he gently scooped her up in his servos and carried her to the hospital.

**To Be Continued.**

**Another cliffhanger. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon in the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Meanwhile Ratchet was worried about Knock Out. Right before he had been cut off from the red medic he had heard Road Siren yelling at him and the Austin Martin's cries of pain.

There was no telling what she had done to him and if it was serious or permanent Ratchet would never forgive himself.

Smokescreen and Bulkhead had just gotten there they had been asking around different homes trying to figure out where Road Siren lived so they could find where she was keeping Knock Out.

Neither of them had any luck the house Smokescreen went to wouldn't talk to him thinking he was a salesman. And Bulkhead had called Wheeljack to help him and the house they went to had called the police thinking they were gangsters.

When Prowl and Dropforge showed up and saw them and both sides explained the situation they all had a good laugh. Then Prowl and Dropforge agreed to help look for Knock Out and were still looking with Wheeljack while Bulkhead had run into Smokescreen and they had come back to let Ratchet know and the three of were talking.

When Starscream rushed in with Arcee in his servos.

"Ratchet!" The seeker shouted in a panic. "She need medical attention now!" Then seeing what the situation was Ratchet rushed to the ER with Starscream who laid Arcee on the berth. Then First Aid and Red Alert both got to work while Ratchet asked Starscream what happened.

"I found her laying in the sea of rust after I spotted her while flying." Starscream explained almost in tears he was worried because she had a deep wound in her midsection and had lost a lot of energon Starscream had some of it on his servos from carrying her there and he noticed one of her armblades was missing.

"Don't worry Starscream she'll make it." Ratchet told the seeker who he noticed looked worried and saddened. "It looks like you got her here just in time."

Starscream relaxed a bit then Ratchet went back to help with Arcee. And the seeker didn't leave the waiting room.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out had been trying to recharge since there was nothing else he could do. He felt horrible, his servos were still in a great deal of pain and felt infected and the fact that the IV was in one of them didn't help.

And the spot where his com-link had been was really sore as well. And he felt out of it from whatever that IV was giving him.

But to spite the pain and discomfort he was in all he could think about was Arcee. Road Siren had killed her when she came there looking for him and Knock Out blamed himself.

If he hadn't gotten himself into this situation she wouldn't have come there looking for him and would still be alive.

And he knew Road Siren could have just sent her away since she had disguised her voice but she had killed her mainly to get at him. And even sat Arcee's armblade on a table in his sight range to rub in the fact that she was gone and it was his fault.

Just then Road Siren came down the stairs and injected more energon into him since he still refused to drink it.

Knock Out didn't say anything just glared at her. He hated this femme for what she was doing to him and his friends.

Then Road Siren started torturing Knock Out with the same frequency she had played over his com-link until he had energon coming from his mouth and audio receptors.

Then she petted him with her servo as if stroking a child before stopping the frequency poor Knock Out was venting hard with his optics half shut.

"I'll let you rest now." She told him as she gave him a circuit booster. And Knock Out blacked out.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital Ratchet came out to where Starscream was still waiting and Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Wheeljack had joined him all of them were worried about Arcee.

Ratchet told them that it was touch and go for a while but Arcee was going to make a full recovery after some rest. Much to everyone's relief.

And Ratchet told them they could see her anytime. So they all went back to where she was laying on a berth.

"You had us scared Cee." Bulkhead told her. "We're glad your ok."

"Yeah Road Siren stabbed me turns out she can change her voice and she used it to lure me in." Arcee explained.

"We'll all have to be careful then." Smokescreen suggested.

"By the way thanks for getting me here Starscream you saved me." Arcee told the seeker.

"Anytime." Starscream replied glad she was ok.

Then Arcee told them where she found Road Siren. And they all decided to head there hoping to save Knock Out.

Arcee started to get off the berth.

"Where do you think your going you still need to recover." Ratchet said pushing her back down on the berth.

"Scrap." She groaned not liking being on bed rest.

"Don't worry Arcee I'll stay and keep you company." Said Jetfire who had just come in.

* * *

Road Siren had left to get something so no one answered when they arrive and knocked on the door they all decided to slip up and look around the area.

The door was locked so they had to figure out how to get in to look for Knock Out. No one saw Wheeljack put some explosives around the door before Bulkhead called him to help look for a back entrance.

And Starscream got the idea to just shoot the door down with his missiles.

Suddenly everyone hard a loud BOOM!

Then ran back to see the whole front entrance had been blown to bits as well as a large part of the wall on both sides and Starscream had been sent backwards and was now laying on his back looking up at the sky with his arm still pointed out with his missiles still aimed.

"Are you ok?" Asked Smokescreen.

"Yes but why are there already stars out in brod day light?" Asked Starscream who had been knocked silly.

"Sorry Scream I should have mentioned that I planted those grenades there." Wheeljack apologized.

"Gee you think?" Starscream said as Bulkhead helped him up.

Then they started checking the different rooms for Knock Out.

"Knock Out!" They all kept yelling hoping to get a response.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out was just starting to wake up in the basement when he heard his name being shouted.

He wanted to answer but was too weak to form words and he recognized his friend's voices had they come this close to finding him only to miss him.

Knock Out couldn't make a sound do to being so weak from having been tortured and drugged. He closed his optics about to give up.

But suddenly heard pedsteps coming down the stairs and Starscream and Smokescreen came down them.

"Knock Out!" Cried Starscream who was the first one down and discovered the red mech.

Then he and Smokescreen starting undoing his restraints and got the IV out of him.

"Knock Out oh man what was she doing to him?" Smokescreen asked.

"Nothing good." Starscream said noticing the damage to his servos, legs and the side of his helm and seeing how weak he was. "Oh Knock Out."

Smokescreen ran up and got the others while Starscream stayed with Knock Out who was unresponsive.

A few moments later they called for a ground bridge to the hospital and Bulkhead carried Knock Out through it and they wasted no time getting him to the ER where Ratchet and the others medics got to work.

Ratchet was horrified by the damage to his servos and legs and he saw where his com-link had been ripped out.

"Knock Out I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner." Ratchet told him gently as he worked to save his life just hoping Knock Out would pull through and wouldn't have lasting damage.

Everyone else stayed in the waiting room worried about their friend.

**To Be Continued.**

**Only two chapters left. Hope your all enjoying the story. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. In the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Everyone stayed in the waiting room while Knock Out was being worked on. Arcee who was still recovering even came out to sit with them.

"I hope he'll be ok." Said Smokescreen. "He looked like he was in really bad shape when me and Starscream found him in the basement."

"Knock Out's a lot stronger then he looks or lets on." "He'll make it." Starscream told them. "I mean he survived the war and being on a warship with me and Megatron didn't he?"

Then Arcee who went for a cube of energon almost fell the the floor and both Starscream and Smokescreen ran over to help her back to a seat.

"You really shouldn't be up right now your still on bed rest." Starscream said to her.

"I'll go back to the berth only after I find out if Knock Out is ok." She replied.

"Ok but don't over do it." The seeker told her. "Knock Out would say the something."

"Oh I think it's sweet how that seeker is helping his Conjunx." Said a random femme who passed by.

"Conjunx!" "Gross!" "No!" Both Arcee and Starscream said at once not liking the idea of being mistaken for spark mates. And Smokescreen chuckled thinking it was hilarious.

Just then Bulkhead and Wheeljack both got back and brought everyone energon. Because none of them wanted to leave all worried about Knock Out and knowing Ratchet or one of the other medic who was working on him could come out anytime.

* * *

Meanwhile in the operating room Ratchet and the others medics were working to save Knock Out.

They had fixed where his com-link had been ripped out. And right now First Aid and Red Alert were working on his legs while Ratchet was trying to repair his servos.

Ratchet was doing his best but didn't know if he would be able to save Knock Out's hands. Road Siren had pretty much destroyed them then left them infected and untreated.

Ratchet hated that femme for doing this to Knock Out. She was a monster who was beyond insane. And poor Knock Out's only mistake was going out with her.

Suddenly Knock Out's vitals started going all over the place. And Ratchet and the other medics started shambling to bring him out of it.

"He's going into shock!" Cried First Aid as he Ratchet and Red Alert rushed to try to get Knock Out stable.

"No he's crashing!" Red Alert yelled. "We're losing him!"

"Don't you dare do this to us Knock Out!" Ratchet shouted at the unconscious medic. "You have to keep fighting Knock Out!" "Don't even think about giving up!"

Just then First Aid took off and came back with the paddles as the spark monitor flatlined. And handed them to Ratchet who started using them on Knock Out trying desperately to bring him back online.

"Knock Out!" "Come on!" Ratchet was practically screaming. "Knock Out!"

* * *

In the waiting room the others could tell something was wrong from how long it was taking.

And were all preparing for the worst when Ratchet came out and they all looked over with their optics glued to the medic.

"How is he?" Smokescreen asked. And they were all afraid of the answer.

"We almost lost him for a minute and it didn't look good but he's a fighter and he's in recovery right now and with some rest he should be fine and I repaired his servos the best I could but we won't know if they will work until he wakes up." Ratchet explained.

Everyone was glad to here that Knock Out was going to live and were hoping his servos would work when he woke up which was when they would go see him since they all knew he needed to rest right now.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack helped Arcee back to her room. While Smokescreen was talking with Starscream and Jetfire who had just showed up after hearing about Knock Out and now the two seekers were catching up on old times.

Ratchet had promised to call all of them when Knock Out woke up so they could come see him.

* * *

Ratchet was currently in the recovery room with Knock Out who was still in recharge. Which didn't surprise the older medic after everything the Austin Martin had been through it was no wonder he was tired.

Suddenly Ratchet got a call over his com-link from Bulkhead saying there'd been an accident and Wheeljack needed medical attention right away.

"I'll be right there. Stay with him." Ratchet told the wrecker over his com-link as he rushed off to help.

But he didn't see a femme entered the room as he left.

Road Siren smiled upon seeing the medic had bought her trick hook line and sinker.

Then she approached the berth where Knock Out was laying in recharge and rolled in a stretcher.

"You didn't think you'd get away from me that easy." She said in a mocking tone as she rolled him onto the stretcher and strapped him down on it.

Knock Out stirred a little but didn't wake up as she covered him with a tarp and rolled him out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile Ratchet found Bulkhead and Wheeljack at the entrance of the hospital where the two wreckers were laughing and rough housing.

"Bulkhead why did you call me and say Wheeljack was hurt?" Asked Ratchet.

"What do you mean Ratchet I didn't call you." Bulkhead told him.

"Oh no we have to hurry!" Ratchet said to them realizing he had been tricked and Knock Out was in danger.

Then they rushed inside hoping to save the red sports car and bumped into Smokescreen, Starscream and Jetfire and as soon as they told them what was going on they started helping them look.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack stayed to watch the entrance to make sure no one got out of the building with Knock Out.

While the others spilt up to look for them.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out woke up in the basement of the hospital and started panicking when he realized he was strapped down and Road Siren was standing over him.

"Don't worry I'm planning to finish you here and now." Road Siren told him.

"No please don't do this just let me go." Knock Out begged her.

"So how would you prefer to die Knock Out?" She said setting out some stuff she had brought and some syringes she had stolen and filled.

"Tox-En, Mech venom, Cyber venom or would you prefer to be stabbed or shot or maybe I'll just you that frequency you liked so much to fry your brain module?" She told him.

"What will it be Knock Out." She added kissing him on the forehead.

Knock Out cringed what was it with her kissing him there. "She's crazy!" He thought.

"Ok how about none of the above." Knock Out told her trying desperately to think of a way to escape.

"I'll surprise you." She mocked as she turned to the things she had laid out and grabbed the syringe of Tox-En.

"Please don't do this!" Knock Out pleaded seeing her approach him with the needle.

"I think this is the perfect way to kill you." She hissed. But then started coughing and holding her midsection.

"When you told me about them experamenting on you and your brother and making you sick." Knock Out said adding two and two. "Your still sick aren't you."

"Shut up!" Road Siren hissed between coughs. Knock Out could tell she was struggling to stand.

"Road Siren please undo these straps so I can help you." Knock Out begged her.

"Like I'd fall for that." She choked out.

"Please let me save you!" Knock Out pleaded. And she reluctantly undid the straps before collapsing to the floor.

Knock Out got off the scratcher and got some tools that were being stored in the basement and got to work trying to save her.

He was still recovering himself so he was struggling to stay focused and his servos worked but hadn't fully healed yet. He wished he could get one of the other medics to come down and help but Road Siren had locked them in by setting the door to lock from the outside so he couldn't get out of the basement and there was no com-link signal down here.

Knock Out got the tools he needed and got to work. And managed to save her. Then had to rest having not really been up for treating a patient but not having another choice. He closed his optics to relax for a second.

But suddenly felt something piece him in the midsection as his optics shot open in pain.

Then he looked to see Road Siren had regained consciousness and jabbed him with the syringe containing the Tox-En.

"Thanks for saving me Knock Out but it doesn't change how I feel." She told him as he looked up at her with coolant tears in his optics. He had been so concerned with saving her that he had forgotten to move anything.

Knock Out was in pain from the Tox-En that was now killing him.

"Don't worry Knock Out it will all be over soon." She said as she got up and stood over him planning to watch him die.

Just then the basement door opened from the outside and the next thing Road Siren knew was being shot with a missile and knock back into the wall where she feel to the floor having been knocked out.

"Not so tough with out your blaster and syringes are you?" Starscream said to the femme he just blasted into the wall.

Then he saw Knock Out and wasted no time calling for help.

And Ratchet rushed down the stairs and got to work on Knock Out right away. While Jetfire put stasis cuffs on Road Siren and brought her up stairs to wait for the police to take her to jail. And she woke up as they were heading up the stairs and smirked when she when she saw Ratchet rushing Knock Out to the ER and what shape he was in.

"You better hope he makes it or when the cops get here they'll have a different prisoner to take in." Starscream told her.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"Me for murdering you." He replied.

"No Starscream given the situation I don't think there's a single judge on Cybertron who'd convict you." Jetfire told him.

Then they all stayed in the waiting room hoping Knock Out would survive.

**To Be Continued.**

**The Epilogue is next. And I'll try to get it up soon. In the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue.

Knock Out woke up on a berth in his hospital room and was glad to not be strapped down this time.

And was happy to see all his friends come in a few moments later.

"You had us all scared Knock Out." Bulkhead told him.

"Wow being tortured then poisoned that's usually my luck." Starscream added. "Glad your ok."

"Thanks guys." Knock Out said to them relieved to finally be safe. And he was glad when he saw Arcee and learned that she wasn't dead.

"You'll also be glad to know that Road Siren is now in custody they actually ended up taking her to the psych ward instead of jail but either way she's locked up and can't hurt anyone else." Smokescreen explained.

Knock Out was glad to hear that Road Siren wouldn't be able to hurt them anymore and was getting the help she needed because there was no questioning the fact that she was insane.

"I'm glad it's finally over." Knock Out said with a smile. "For real this time." He added before looking around as if someone or something was going to try to end him. And they all followed his gaze until he leaned back and relax.

"Just making sure." He joked making them all chuckle. Then they all left so he could rest.

Except for Ratchet who stayed to check a few things and was glad to see that Knock Out would make a full recovery his servos included.

"Knock Out why did you save Road Siren in the basement after all she did to you? And given the situation it would have been in you best interest to let her die." Ratchet questioned him.

"Well I'm a medic I swore an oath to save lives one I almost for got during my time spent as a Decepticon but remembered and understand more then ever since becoming an Autobot." Knock Out explained. "And what's in my best interest isn't necessarily the right thing."

"Good answer." Ratchet told him with a smile glad to see how far Knock Out had come since the war.

"I still can't believe I was ever in love with Road Siren though after everything she did to not just me but my friends I don't know what I saw in her." Knock Out said to the other medic.

"I don't think you really feel in love with her Knock Out I think you were in love with who she pretended to be." Ratchet explained.

"I think your right." Knock Out agreed.

Then the two medics said goodbye and Ratchet left to let Knock Out rest.

But after leaving the room Knock Out saw him drag one Autobot after another to watch the door wanting to make sure no one tried to kill the cherry colored mech again even though his tormentor was locked up and the threat was over.

Knock Out smiled as he went into recharge.

* * *

Later Knock Out was let off bed rest and was glad to be alive and well.

When suddenly Starscream and Smokescreen come over and Smokescreen had one servo over his com-link.

"Oh no Road Siren got out and she's using that frequency on you!" Knock Out said rushing over to help.

"No it's just a short in my com-link." Smokescreen explained.

"But that's impossible I fixed it for you myself." Said Wheeljack. "Nothings wrong with that com-link."

Then Smokescreen looked at Starscream who call his com-link with his.

"Oh yes there is." "It makes me sound like this." Starscream's G1 voice came over the com-link mixed with static.

"Yeah you'll wanna get that fixed by me or Ratchet this time." Knock Out told him fighting back laughter as he took Smokescreen back to fix his com-link.

"So good to be back." Knock Out thought to himself.

**The End.**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
